1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems having the capability of remotely operating a vehicle. These systems employ wireless transmitters for its operation and control. More importantly, this invention discloses a novel way by which one can remotely operate a vehicle without compromising the vehicle""s passive anti theft security system.
2. Description of Prior Art
One of the features of the automotive security and convenience systems is the ability to remotely start or operate certain functions of a vehicle. This feature has been found to be highly desirable. However, as explained in further detail below, with the recent implementation of passive anti theft security systems the remotely operable features such as remote start and keyless entry may be rendered inoperable because the passive anti theft security system expects a transducer in its vicinity to operate nominally.
A passive anti theft security system includes a miniature transponder embedded or attached to a key of the vehicle. This system further includes a controller mounted in the vehicle. This controller employs at least one and sometimes two coils. Currently, the first and second coils are placed about the ignition switch of the vehicle. In systems employing two coils, the second coil is commonly placed adjacent to the first coil. Some passive anti theft security systems employ a single coil serving a dual role as described in detail below. Other passive anti theft security systems employ two coils, one performing the radiating function of a transmitter and the other one performing the receiving function of a receiver. A passive anti theft security system additionally comprises a transponder which employs a third coil. This third coil is often wound about the internal circuitry of the transponder. The internal circuitry stores energy and/or signal(s) and generates and sends signal(s) to the passive anti theft security system controller via the first and/or second coil.
The operation of the passive anti theft security system can be described as follows. The authorized user of the vehicle places the physical key and the embedded passive anti theft security system transponder therein into the ignition switch of the vehicle and turns the key to the start position. The passive anti theft security system controller energizes the first coil for a period of time and induces a voltage from the first coil to the third coil embedded in the transponder. The third coil stores the energy it receives in a storage device within the transponder, such as a battery or a capacitor. When the first coil stops transmitting the signal, the transponder uses the stored energy to transmit a signal via the third coil to the first and/or second coils. Embedded in the signal is a code, such as a digital word, which is decoded by the passive anti theft security system controller. The passive anti theft security system controller compares the received code with table of authorized codes stored or generated therein. If the code is not received and/or not confirmed as an authorized code, the passive anti theft security system controller shuts down the vehicle and/or effects its normal operation.
As evident from the above, security and/or convenience systems having remote start capability are inhibited from operating as intended unless they supply the passive anti theft security system controller the proper authorized code it expects.
To overcome this problem, many after-market installations bypass the passive anti theft security system by disconnecting it or by attaching and/or anchoring an authorized transponder in or about the ignition switch. This deletes and/or compromises the benefits of the security provided by the passive anti theft security system. Additionally, this diminishes the value of the vehicle. Others avoid installing remotely operable systems in vehicles equipped with a passive anti theft security system.
Therefore, there remains a need for a remotely controllable system capable of remotely operating and/or starting vehicles equipped with a passive anti theft security system without compromising its security, functionality and integrity.
It is the object of the present invention to provide remote operation and/or remote start capability to vehicles equipped with passive anti theft security systems, without compromising its integrity, functionality, security, value and/or effect. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a second authorized transponder, having a fourth coil, programmed into the passive anti theft security system and to place the same in the vicinity of the ignition switch or the area protected by the passive anti theft security system of the vehicle. It is the object of this invention to provide a fourth coil, having two terminal ends, wrapped about the second authorized transponder. It is a further object of this invention to connect these terminal ends to a normally closed relay, which is operable by a signal controlled by a system having the capability of remotely operating and/or starting a vehicle. It is a further object of this invention to employ this fourth coil as a shield to the second transponder when its terminal ends are shorted and to prevent the third coil of the second transponder from receiving the signal from the first coil generated by the passive anti theft security system, when the terminal ends of the fourth coil are in a closed circuit position. Conversely, when the terminal ends of the fourth coil are in an open circuit position, the first coil is able to transmit to the third coil of the second transponder. It is a further object of this invention to provide a fault state of the remote start system that allows normal operation of the passive anti theft security system. It is a further object of this invention not to provide a thief with an operable transponder capable of overcoming the security, functionality and integrity of the passive anti theft security system.
In sum, it is the object of this invention to employ a second, normally dormant transponder, capable of function when the system having the capability of remotely starting or operating a vehicle sends the proper control signal to open the terminal ends of the fourth coil allowing it to function as an authorized transponder. It is the object of this invention to provide remote control and/or starting capability for a vehicle without compromising the functionality and integrity of the passive anti theft security system. It is also the object of this invention to maintain the integrity and the requirement of having a transponder within the key needed to turn the ignition switch of a vehicle to the run or start position and operate the vehicle. It is an object of this invention to require full functionality of the passive anti theft security system including its transponder, the first and/or second coils, ignition key and a second transponder, in a vehicle equipped with a passive anti theft security system and a system having the capability of remotely starting a vehicle. It is an object of this invention to provide an economical and effective security and/or convenience system for use with vehicles. It is an object of this invention to provide the above-recited objects and functions in a readily manufacturable, economical and practical way.
These and other objects of the invention may be found from a fair reading of the description of the preferred embodiment taken along with the drawings appended hereto. The scope of protection sought by the inventors may be gleaned from a fair reading of the claims that conclude this specification.